The First One Book 2
by MarvinTheMartianFan
Summary: This is the sequel to "The First One". This story follows Liberty and JT through the rest of Liberty's pregnancy and the problems they face. Disclaimer: I do no own Degrassi, or any of the characters in this story, or any of the dialogue that was used from the show. I also do not own any of the songs I name the chapters after.
1. Chapter 1: Cold Part 2

**Author's Note: Like the last chapter in the last book, this chapter takes place during the episode "Foolin'" (Season 5 Episode 4) and is named after the song _Cold_ by Crossfade.**

* * *

 _"I'm pregnant."_

Those two words repeated over and over in JT's head as he tried to make sense of what was happening. A sense of fear and shock ran through his entire body. Liberty was relieved that she finally told JT, but took note of his silence.

"JT..." she said softly and quietly, trying to catch his attention, but he was still keeping his eyes on the ground.

"You two may wanna get to class before you're late," Mr. Simpson said as he walked by. This snapped JT out of his thoughts. Liberty glanced at JT for a second and then started walking to class. JT followed a few seconds later. They walked into class and took their seats just as the bell rang.

"Okay, everybody partner up for the project we started last class," Mr. Simpson said.

"How long have you known?" JT asked.

"A while," Liberty replied, avoiding eye contact.

"A while? What's a while? Days? Weeks?"

"Try months. Three."

"You've kept this from me for three months?!"

"I didn't know how to tell you. I-I was scared," Liberty stuttered.

"Liberty..."

"I don't want to be pregnant. Okay? Morning after morning, I wake up, and guess what? I still am."

"Well, uh... have you ever though about maybe..." JT struggled to find the right words.

"An abortion?" she asked. JT nodded. "I don't even wanna think about that."

"Are you sure that you're really pregnant?" JT asked, even though he knew the answer to that question.

"Do you need proof?" Liberty asked. JT nodded. "Go buy a pregnancy test then. And bring it to my house after school."

"You haven't done one yet?!" he asked.

"I have. But I threw it away right after I looked at it." Liberty answered. "I'll be right back,"she said after feeling the usual sickness she felt everyday. "Mr. Simpson may I please use the restroom?" Mr. Simpson nodded. JT stared at Liberty's stomach as she stood up, not wanting to believe what was really happening.

* * *

"JT, did you find out what's up with Liberty?" Emma asked that day at lunch?

"No. I still couldn't get her to tell me," JT lied. Toby looked over at JT, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "I'll tell you later," JT whispered to Toby.

* * *

Right after school, JT headed to the pharmacy. Once he was there, he nervously stepped inside, and then hesitated before heading down the family planning aisle. He could feel the other customers inside judging him as he picked up a test. As he was picking it up, another one fell on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but stood up to see a man with a baby. JT felt the fear rushing through his body again, and checked out and left as fast as he could. On the way out, he noticed a 'Help Wanted' sign.

When he arrived at Liberty's house, she was already waiting for him.

"I got it," JT told her, holding up the bag. He handed Liberty the bag and she went to the bathroom to take the test while he waited outside in the hall. He was only waiting for a few minutes, though it felt like eternity. Finally, Liberty came out of the bathroom, holding up the test for JT to see.

"It's positive?" he asked. Liberty nodded. Liberty went into her room and threw away the test in her trashcan, then sat on her bed. JT sat next to her. "So, um... h-how far are you a-actually?" he asked.

"About four months," Liberty answered.

"Does anyone else know? Like your parents or Danny?"

"No. You're the only one."

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No."

"Liberty..."

"I will. Just... when I'm ready," she said.

"Okay. Is there any way that I can help now?" He asked.

"I just wanna be left alone right now, okay?"

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow," he replied.

"Okay. See you," Liberty replied as he hugged her.

"Bye," he said as he left.

* * *

"You missed it! Heather Sinclair auditioned with a dangler! She had a booger hanging from her nose hair!" Toby told JT when he and Liberty walked into the video announcement auditions. "You okay enough to do this?" Toby asked JT.

"Yeah. I can do this," he replied.

"Okay. I'll point to you and that's when you start," said Toby. "You ready?" he asked. JT nodded and then Toby pointed to him.

"Hello, I'm JT Yorke with your morning announcements. I... okay. Good morning. Congrats to our senior girl's relay team who knocked up..." Liberty glared at him. "Uh... knocked off rival Carson Hill and are now guaranteed a birth... um... a birth in..." he paused. "I'm gonna be sick," he said before leaving. Liberty followed him.

"That went great," she said sarcastically. "I'll just have to notify Heather Sinclair she has the job."

"I can do better, okay?" JT tried to convince her.

"I told you not to audition. Entertainment is not a practical career path for you," Liberty argued.

"Will you stop? Just stop trying to control me. Please," he begged.

"Fine. I'll focus on controlling other things. Like my vomiting."

"Liberty, we need to get you a doctor and get you checked out."

"Actually, I'll take care of that. Medical concerns, telling parents, all the practical details," Liberty said as she walked away.

"While I just stand around and watch?"

* * *

After school JT went over to Toby's house.

"So you gonna tell me what's up? And what happened with your terrible audition?" Toby smirked.

"Yeah... That was pretty bad. But I can do better," JT insisted.

"Okay, okay. So what were you gonna tell me yesterday?" Toby asked.

"Tobes... Liberty's pregnant," JT told him.

"Wow," Toby responded.

"Yeah," said JT.

"Okay, um... They have support groups... and... You can talk to Ms. Suave at school and tell your parents..." Toby said, trying to help.

"Actually, there's a bigger problem," JT said.

"A bigger problem than Liberty being pregnant?" asked Toby.

"Yeah. Her. Liberty. Everything she used to like about me, she now hates. She treats me like crap, Tobes," JT explained.

"Talk to her. Tell her to quit it," said Toby.

"It doesn't work. Nothing works. What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know," said Toby.

* * *

The next day before school, JT found Liberty in the library before school.

"Liberty, can I do the morning announcements? JT asked.

"No," she replied, not even looking at him.

"Okay, then I'm gonna ask again," he said.

"JT, we're not talking about this."

"Liberty, if we can't talk about this, then how are we gonna deal with the fact that you're pregnant?"

"We're not, I am," Liberty replied coldly.

"Well that's good to know," JT replied sarcastically.

"Just like you to make a joke," Liberty retorted.

"That's what you used to like about me. That I made jokes."

"But everything has changed now. I don't have time for jokes. This is serious. I can't trust you to deal with this," Liberty said.

"Fine. Then I can't deal with you. That's it Liberty. I'm done," JT said, then started to walk away.

"You're breaking up with me? Now?" Liberty asked, starting to panic. JT stopped, but didn't turn around. He paused for a second, and then started walking again. Liberty could feel her heart drop as she watched him leave. Her chest felt heavy, and her body ached all over. Tears threatened to fall from her hazel eyes, though she fought back the tears.

* * *

Liberty tried to focus in her next few class periods, but she couldn't. She just lost who she thought was the love of her life, and she realized it has been all her fault too. She has pushed him away and controlled him, and she wouldn't let him help her. She was all alone again.

"Liberty, are you okay?" Toby asked her that day in math, noticing her lack of focus. She nodded, even though she wasn't.

"Toby, did JT tell you about..." Liberty started to ask.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday," Toby answered, knowing what she meant.

"Did he tell you we broke up this morning?" she asked.

"No. Don't worry, though. He's not gonna leave you to deal with this on your own, trust me. He's not that kind of guy," Toby assured her. "And if you ever need help, I'll be here for you too."

"Thanks Toby," she replied.

"No problem. It's what friends are for."

* * *

"JT, where were you at lunch today?" Toby asked during their last class.

"I was out. Getting a job," JT replied. "It's the only way I know how to help Liberty."

"She told me you guys broke up."

"Yeah. I didn't know how to handle the situation. I'm kinda regretting it," JT told Toby honestly.

"Then tell her that," Toby said.

"I can't. She's probably so pissed at me right now. She probably doesn't wanna get back together with me," JT replied sadly, looking over at Liberty, who was on the other side of the classroom. "I messed up, Tobes."

"You both messed up. Don't be so hard on yourself." Toby said as the bell rang.

"Thanks Tobes. I gotta go talk to her, and tell her I got a job. I'll see you later," JT said as they walked out of the classroom.

JT found Liberty at her locker.

"Liberty, I got a job. At a drugstore," he told her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I wanna help. It's the only way I know how. And I didn't need your permission. That's a plus too," he said.

"We're not back together," she said.

"I know," he replied. "But I'm not gonna abandon you. And I'm not gonna abandon this baby."

"I-I've never... needed help on anything..." Liberty said. JT just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: I Never Told You

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song "I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat.**

* * *

Liberty's eyes seemed to be glued to JT's head all of first period. It had been three weeks since they broke up, but she still missed him like crazy. She missed his handsome grin, his warm, loving hugs, his cute nicknames, and even his silly jokes. Emma glanced over at Liberty and noticed she was looking over at JT.

"Manny," Emma whispered, trying to catch the attention of her best friend sitting next to her.

"What's up, Em?" Manny asked.

"What is going on with those two?" Emma asked, slightly pointing to Liberty and JT.

"They broke up like three weeks ago," Manny answered.

"I know that, but why? It's obvious that Liberty still has feelings for him. She's been staring at him all class," Emma replied.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just ask her," Manny suggested.

"Okay. We will. Come on," Emma said right as the bell rang. "Liberty!" Emma called after her as she rushed out of class. "Liberty!" Emma called again, but Liberty didn't seem to hear her as she was rushing to the bathroom, making it there just in time to throw up in the toilet, like she usually did. "Liberty, are you okay?" Emma asked from outside the stall.

"I'm fine, now go away," Liberty replied, obviously annoyed. Emma looked over at Manny, who just shrugged.

"We want to talk to you," Emma said.

"We have nothing to talk about."

"Yes we do," replied Emma. "Ever since school started you've been completely ignoring us and distancing yourself from everyone!"

Liberty sighed. "Is anyone else out there?"

"No," Emma replied. Liberty got up and opened the stall door, then sat back down, hunched over the toilet, throwing up again.

"What happened?" Manny asked as she and Emma walked into the stall.

"It's a long story," Liberty replied.

"We have time to listen," Emma said. Liberty flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall, trying to find a way to explain everything that's been happening.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you guys, but I've just had a lot to deal with," Liberty tried to explain. Emma sat down next to her.

"You know you can talk to us about anything," Emma said.

"Wait, Liberty, you're not pregnant, are you?" Manny asked after putting all the pieces together. Liberty nodded.

"Wait, how did you know that? Is it that obvious already?!" Liberty asked, looking down at her stomach.

"No! I figured it out from the vomiting! It's not flu season yet, and you never even get sick. Plus, I went through this two years ago, and I distanced myself too," Manny replied.

"True," Liberty replied.

"How far are you?" Emma asked Liberty.

"Somewhere between four and five months, probably. I don't know for sure."

"Haven't you seen a doctor yet?" Manny asked.

"No. I'm too scared. My parents don't even know yet. The only other people who do know are JT and Toby."

"Liberty, you have to tell your parents," Emma said. "If you want, you can even talk to my mom first. I know she'd be happy to help you."

"Thanks Emma."

"So what does JT think about all this?" Manny asked.

"I'm not totally sure. He was pretty shocked, and I think he still is. He also seems pretty scared, but who wouldn't be? He got a job, to try and help out, but we barely even talk since we broke up," Liberty explained.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with the baby yet?" Emma asked.

"No. I mean, I'd kind of like to keep it, but at the same time, I don't know what JT wants, we haven't talked about it. And I know that I wouldn't want to raise the baby without him," Liberty replied.

"So you still love him?" Manny asked.

"Of course I do. I'm pretty sure he's the love of my life," Liberty confessed.

"Awww! Wait- then why'd you guys break up?" Manny asked.

"This whole situation was having strains on our relationship," Liberty answered.

"You're going to have to talk to him soon about what you're going to do," Emma said.

"I will. When we're both ready," Liberty replied.

"Just remember Liberty, this is a decision for you and JT to make, and only you two. Don't let anyone pressure either of you to do something you guys don't wanna do. In the end, it is your choice, but try to reach a decision together. A decision you'll both be okay with," Manny said.

"Thanks, Manny," said Liberty. Manny hugged Liberty.

"You can always come to me any time for help or just to talk any time you need to," Manny said. Emma joined the hug.

"We're always here for you, no matter what you decide to do,"Emma added.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot to me," Liberty smiled.

"We should probably go. I'm pretty sure we're already late to class," said Emma.

* * *

That night, Liberty laid in her bed, staring at the picture she keeps on her nightstand. The picture was of her and JT on their first date. Liberty noticed how much happier they looked in that picture, back when they had no worries or pressure. She missed those times. She missed JT's love, his jokes, and his smile. He never seemed to smile anymore, and neither did Liberty. The stress of the situation was getting to them. Liberty missed when JT would hold her and she'd fall asleep in his arms, she missed his spontaneous hugs and kisses, and the way he looked at her with his soft gaze. She wished she could tell him all of this, but she knew she'd never get the courage to.

Suddenly, Liberty felt a small fluttering feeling in her stomach. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the baby move. She started to feel scared again. _This is happening too fast!_ She thought. She still wasn't ready for this. She wished JT was there to hold her and comfort her, to tell her it would be okay.

* * *

Liberty took a deep breath and walked over to JT's locker. JT noticed her approaching out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Lib, er, Liberty." JT was still used to calling her nicknames and he often had to correct himself whenever he would talk to her.

"Hey JT. Um... I just wanted to let you know that I told Manny and Emma yesterday," Liberty told him.

"Alright..." he replied. Liberty started to walk away. "Wait! Liberty." She turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"How is all of this going?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess," she answered. "The baby started moving yesterday," she said.

"...Wow. Does that feel weird?" he asked.

"A little..." she replied. "JT, I'm scared," she admitted.

"I am too," JT replied, pulling her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3: Found Out About You

**A/N: This chapter takes place in season 5, episode 6, _I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For._** **This chapter is named after the song _Found Out About You_ by the Gin Blossoms.**

* * *

Liberty zipped up her gray jacket and looked in the mirror, noticing her protruding stomach.

"Fuck!" she muttered under her breath when she realized that her jacket was not big enough to hide it. She checked the time and realized that she didn't have enough time to change. _Whatever. No one's going to think that their student council president is pregnant. The only people who know are JT, Toby, Manny, and Emma, anyway._ Liberty walked out of the bathroom to find Danny waiting.

"Finally. Why do you always take so long in there?" Danny asked.

"I'm sick. Now leave me alone," Liberty replied. She walked downstairs and grabbed her backpack off the counter and started to talk out the door.

"Liberty! Aren't you going to have breakfast?" Liberty's mom called after her.

"No thank you, not hungry," Liberty said as her stomach started to turn.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" her mom reminded her.

"I'm not feeling well today," Liberty replied.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Liberty's mom noted. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine! Just stressed," Liberty explained.

"Alright. Have a good day honey," her mom replied as Liberty left.

* * *

"Liberty! Hold up!" JT called out as Liberty walked by his locker. He ran over to her. "You're starting to show!" he whispered.

"People believe what they want to believe, okay? And no one wants to believe that their student council president is in her second trimester," she replied quietly.

"Second tri-what?" JT asked, confused.

"You don't know anything, do you?" Liberty replied. "Have you done any research?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have! Tons!" Liberty glared at him, not believing him. "Okay, I'm lying," JT admitted, "but every time I look at those books, I just get kind of flustered! They freak me out!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Liberty retorted.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll try to do some research after work," JT replied.

"That would be good," Liberty said.

"How are you doing, by the way?" JT asked.

"Fine, I guess," replied Liberty. "I gotta go to class. See you around." Liberty then walked away.

"Sup JT!" Danny called. JT noticed that Danny was holding a baby doll. "Check out Danny Junior!"

"What is that?" asked JT.

"A digital baby. It's my family planning project."

"Why are you taking family planning?"

"Because it's an easy class. Plus, the class is full of hot girls and one guy, me!" Danny replied. JT nodded and walked away.

* * *

"Grandma, I'm home!" JT called when he got home from working at the pharmacy. He went to his room and sat down on his desk. On top of it was one of the books JT had checked out from the library. JT sat there staring at the cover, still too scared to open it up. He had so many questions about his future that couldn't be answered. He wondered how long it would be until they would have to tell his grandma and Liberty's parents about all this, and how long it would be until everybody at school found out. He snapped out of his thoughts, still staring at the cover of the book. _You can do this,_ he told himself. Letting out a sigh, he opened the book and started reading.

* * *

Liberty was brushing her teeth in the bathroom when she heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Liberty, hurry up!" Danny shouted.

Liberty rolled her eyes. "Go away, I'm sick."

"Yeah? Well I'm sick too! Sick of waiting for you to get your sorry butt out of the bathroom every morning!"

Liberty rolled her eyes again and put her toothbrush away. As she opened the bathroom door, a foul odor hit her nose. "What is that smell? she asked as she walked out.

"Body spray," Danny answered, "the label said it would attract the hot chicks like a sex magnet!"

"Yeah, well it's turning my stomach," Liberty replied.

"Wait! I know what's going on here!" Danny said. "You're in here blowing chunks every morning like it's going out of style." Liberty started to panic upon hearing this, but still kept her cool on the outside. "You're bulimic!" Danny exclaimed. Liberty felt relieved after Danny said this.

"Yeah, I'm bulimic. Brilliant deduction," Liberty said sarcastically.

"Well if you're gonna binge and purge, do it somewhere else. Not that it's working, tubbo," Danny said before going into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

JT was sitting at a table, still reading, when he noticed Liberty walk by.

"Liberty, we need to talk," he said as he ran over to her.

Liberty really didn't feel like talking at the moment. She could still feel her stomach turning, and she felt nauseous. "Not now. My stomach is doing cartwheels. I feel horrid," she replied, placing her hands on her stomach.

"If you keep acting like you have something to hide, people are going to start to wonder," JT told her.

Danny, who was sitting at a table a few feet away, noticed Liberty, then looked down at the cover of his family planning textbook, which had a pregnant woman on the cover. He noticed Liberty's slightly protruding stomach, and the way her hands were positioned just like the woman's on the cover. "No way!" he muttered to himself.

"I get morning sickness every day, and the amount of time I spend in the bathroom, it's already making some people wonder. You think this has been easy?" Liberty asked JT.

"No. I don't know what to say," JT replied, feeling sympathetic.

"JT! I wanna talk to you!" Danny said as he approached JT. Danny pushed JT to the ground. "You got my sister pregnant! I'm gonna kill you!" Danny said angrily, as JT tried to crawl away from Danny. Danny started pushing JT's face in the ground, as JT struggled to get away, but couldn't. A crowd was starting to form around the fighting two.

"Danny! Stop it!" Liberty shouted as she tried to get Danny off of JT. "Get off him!" "Stop it!" she said as she finally managed to pull Danny off of JT.

"Liberty, how could you let this idiot do that to you?!" Danny asked, shocked.

"It was an accident!" JT said, still on the ground, writhing in pain.

Danny turned to glare at JT. "I was speaking to my sister!" Danny turned again to face Liberty. "Do Mom and Dad even know?!" Danny asked.

"Danny, I beg you. Please do not tell!" Liberty begged Danny. Danny shook his head and walked away angrily. Liberty held out her hand to help JT up. JT grabbed on to her hand and Liberty pulled him up.

"Thanks," JT said.

"Are you okay?" Liberty asked him.

"I think he managed to bend my tooth..." JT replied, touching his teeth.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Liberty asked.

"No, I'll be fine," JT answered. "I'm sorry you had to be the one to break that up. You probably feel even worse now."

"I'll be okay. Now I just have to make sure Danny doesn't tell anyone," Liberty sighed.

JT wrapped his arm around Liberty's shoulder and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't, he's probably just shocked. Just give him time to cool down," JT said, trying to assure both Liberty and himself.

* * *

JT tossed and turned most of that night, thinking about the fight with Danny, and stressing about whether or not Danny would tell people about Liberty's pregnancy. He turned and looked at the clock. It read 2:04 AM. JT got his phone and texted Toby.

 **JT:** _are u still awake?_

 **Toby:** _-.- I am now. What do you want?_

 **JT:** d _id u hear about what happened at school in the morning?_

 **Toby:** _the fight between you and Danny?_

 **JT:** _yeah_

 **Toby:** _what was that fight about?_

 **JT:** _Danny found out me and Lib's little secret_

 **Toby:** _of course..._

 **JT:** _i'm rlly scared. if he tells Lib's parents, we're both dead_

 **JT:** _also, what if he tells other ppl at school? i don't want ppl to know yet & i know Lib doesn't either_

 **Toby:** _they're all gonna find out eventually. Lib's parents too. & your grandma_

 **JT:** _i'm not ready for that_

 **Toby:** _I'm sure you'll be fine for now. did Danny say he was gonna tell anyone?_

 **JT:** _no. when Lib begged him not to tell he just walked away_

 **Toby:** _well, see if Lib is awake, and ask her if he told her parents. how did Danny find out anyway?_

 **JT:** _idk. Lib didn't tell him. if it was tht easy for him to figure it out it'll be pretty easy for everyone else to, too_

 **Toby:** _yeah. just try not to think about it too much. just let things happen._

 **JT:** _ok. thx. i'll text Lib now. C u tomorrow_

 **Toby:** _see you._

JT texted Liberty next.

 **JT:** _are u still up?_

 **Liberty:** _yeah. can't sleep?_

 **JT:** _yeah_

 **Liberty:** _same. i'm stressing_

 **JT:** _me 2_

 **JT:** _did Danny tell ur parents or anyone else?_

 **Liberty:** _idk. he won't talk to me. that's why i'm stressing_

 **JT:** _oh_

 **Liberty:** _yeah_

 **JT:** _meet me outside the school in the morning. we need to talk to Danny_

 **Liberty:** _k. hopefully he'll speak to us._

 **JT:** _yeah_

 **JT:** _goodnight. try 2 get some sleep_

 **Liberty:** _you try to sleep 2_

 **JT:** _Lib i mean it. im worried about u. ur already always tired_

 **Liberty:** _i'll try to sleep, ok?_

 **JT:** _ok. goodnight._

 **Liberty:** _goodnight._

* * *

"Hey," JT said as he sat down on a bench next to Liberty.

"Hey," she said back.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" JT asked her.

"A little. How about you?"

"I got some sleep too. But my sleep was interrupted by nightmares," JT replied.

"I'm sorry," said Liberty.

"It's fine. How are you today?" JT asked her.

"Alright, I guess. Still tired though," she answered.

"You know, I mean what I said last night. I really am worried about you," JT said looking into her deep hazel eyes.

"You are?" she asked.

"Of course. I still care about you."

"I still care about you too."

They sat there and stared at each other for a minute, looking into each others eyes. JT's gaze started to shift down to Liberty's full lips. He longed to touch those soft lips with his. He missed her love. JT regretted breaking up with her the moment he did it, because he knew he still loved her, and she still loved him. He leaned in to kiss her, not wanting to fight how he felt. Liberty was tempted to kiss him too, but didn't give in to temptation.

"We should probably go find Danny now..." Liberty said.

"Yeah, you're right," JT said, snapping out of his thoughts. They left and found Danny sitting on the steps with his baby doll.

"I'm scared to go talk to him," said Liberty.

"It's okay. We're doing this together," JT replied. He took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and they approached Danny together.

"Danny," JT said, trying to get Danny's attention.

"I'm still not talking to either of you," said Danny, not even looking at them.

"I barely slept last night, okay? I had nightmares. With torches. And pitchforks," JT said.

"And babies?" Danny retorted.

"Danny, this is serious," Liberty said. "You didn't tell mom and dad, right?"

"If I did, you'd know, because you'd both be dead right now," Danny replied.

"Precisely why this needs to remain our secret. Do we have your word?" Liberty asked. Danny ignored her, and continued feeding his baby doll.

"Danny, you can't tell anyone," JT repeated.

"Oh yes I can, idiot. But I won't, as long as you help me and the kid get an A," Danny said, handing the doll to JT, "It's not like you don't need the practice, dad," Danny said as he walked away.

JT looked at the doll. "The things I get myself into..." he muttered.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm skipping bio for _this_ ," JT said when he and Danny were in the cafeteria, working on Danny's project. JT was holding the doll.

"Just support its neck, moron, and stop complaining! If you'd kept the dime-stack in your pants your wouldn't be in this situation," Danny retorted.

"Whatever," JT replied. He supported its neck, but the doll kept crying. "Why won't this thing stop crying?"

"Burp it," said Danny.

"I am not burping a doll."

"Sensors inside detect no burping, I get a bad grade, and everyone finds out your secret," Danny threatened.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" JT rolled his eyes. Danny nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Liberty and Danny walked home together in silence. You could almost cut the tension between them with a knife. After a while, Danny finally broke the silence.

"Liberty, how could you keep this a secret from me? I'm your brother!"

"One, because I thought you'd tell mom and dad, and two, because you're used to me being 'perfect', but now you know that I'm really not," Liberty answered.

"So? I don't care that you're not perfect. No one is."

"You're right. It's only dad that's gonna care."

"True, he's gonna _freak_ when he finds out," Danny said.

"Yeah, well I'm putting off telling him as long as I can," Liberty replied.

"Liberty, how far even are you?" asked Danny.

"5 months."

"He's gonna find out soon."

"I know,"

* * *

"JT, you suck at this. You're going to make me fail!" Danny said.

"I don't suck, I just need a little more practice," JT tried to defend himself.

"Danny, just give him a chance," Liberty said.

"Yeah. And _you_ were the one who blackmailed _me_ , into scamming a good grade!" JT pointed out to Danny.

"No, I blackmailed you because you're going to have a baby, idiot!"

"Shh!" said Liberty.

"You need to learn this stuff. I just thought I'd help," Danny said.

"I've been dealing with this on my own for months. I haven't needed any help so far and I don't now," said Liberty.

"You're wrong, Liberty, we're both totally clueless here!" JT said to her.

"Speak for yourself."

"Liberty, you're five months pregnant and you haven't even seen a doctor yet. That's not good," JT said.

"I'm student council president. I can't be pregnant. I just can't."

"This isn't just about you. This is about you, and this baby, and me," JT said to Liberty.

"And me!" said Danny. JT and Liberty looked over at him. "Hey, I'm the uncle here!"

"We'll go see Ms. Sauve tomorrow. She'll tell us what to do," JT said, putting his arm around Liberty.


	4. Chapter 4: All at Once

**A/N: This chapter takes place in the episode Turned Out Part 1 (season 5 episode 7) and is named after the song _All at Once_ by The Fray.**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" JT asked Liberty when they were standing outside of the closed wood door in Ms. Sauve's office.

"Not really," Liberty replied, staring down at the floor.

"Me neither," JT said, looking at Liberty. Liberty looked up at JT. "But we have to do this," JT said, squeezing her hand. Liberty nodded, looking in his hazel eyes, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze back. They let go of each other's hands and JT knocked on the door.

"Hello! How can I help you two?" Ms. Sauve greeted them with a friendly voice.

"We need some help..." JT started, but not sure where to go next.

"I'm pregnant, and we don't know what to do," said Liberty.

"Okay, well, you two can come inside and we'll talk, and see what we can do," Ms. Sauve replied. Liberty and JT walked into Ms. Sauve's office and sat in chairs next to each other, while Ms. Sauve took a seat across from them.

"Okay, I suppose we'll just jump right into this. Liberty, may I ask you how far along you are?" asked Ms. Sauve.

"Five months," Liberty replied.

"And have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No."

"Make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible. At this point the health of the baby is paramount. So who knows?"

"My brother, Emma, Manny, and Toby," Liberty replied.

"Not your parents? Liberty, you're five months pregnant," said Ms. Sauve.

"I know, Ms. Sauve. But my father... there's no way I can tell him..." Liberty thought about everything that could happen if her father found out. None of those scenarios turned out well.

"So you've just been hiding it? Well let's talk about options. It's getting pretty late for an abortion so I assume that's off the table?" Ms. Sauve said.

"Absolutely. I want to carry this baby to term. But afterwards..." Liberty trailed off.

"Liberty, there is no afterwards okay?" JT finally spoke. He turned to Ms. Sauve. "What about adoption?"

"I can refer you to an agency," Ms. Sauve suggested.

"Yes that's perfect. We're in," said JT.

"We? JT, you broke up with me!"

"Yeah, but I'm still the father. If you decide to keep this baby then it becomes my problem too."

"So do you want me to refer you to an agency or not?" Ms. Sauve asked.

"Yes!"

"No!" JT and Liberty said at the same time.

"Sounds like you have a problem," said Ms. Sauve. "How about you two think about it and talk it over with each other, try to reach a decision, and then we'll talk about it next week, same time?"

JT and Liberty both nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll see you two next week," said Ms. Sauve.

"See you," said JT.

"Thank you," said Liberty as she and JT walked out together.

"Liberty," said JT.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't really thought about options yet. Just let me think about it over the next few days, okay?" Liberty said.

"Okay," JT replied. "Just don't forget to set up a doctor's appointment, okay?"

"I won't," replied Liberty.

"I'll see you tomorrow," JT said.

"Bye," Liberty replied.

* * *

"I've seen you a lot here lately." JT turned around to see Jay standing right behind him. JT turned back around and continued doing what he was doing before. He was trying to work, and didn't want to be bothered by Jay. "You know, I can't help but wonder why a guy who's going to school would be working so many hours. You in some kind of trouble, stock boy?" Jay continued trying to talk to JT.

"Don't you have someone else to bug?" JT asked.

"Just saying. If you need money, talk to me. I've got all kinds of creative solutions," Jay said, as he slipped a small bottle of pills into his jacket pocket.

"I can do without your brand of creativity," JT said. He noticed the bottle of pills in Jay's pocket. "Put that back," JT said, glaring at Jay. Jay took the bottle of pills out of his pocket. "All of it," JT said, still glaring at Jay. Jay rolled his eyes and took everything else out of his pocket.

"Whatever you say, nark," Jay said, leaving.

JT wasn't in the mood to deal with Jay that day. He was too stressed out about Liberty, the baby, and their meeting with Ms. Sauve.

"JT," his boss, Mr. McKay, called. JT was snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm gonna lock up early today. You can leave now if you want," Mr. McKay said.

"Okay, thank you," JT replied. JT finished cleaning up. Once he was finished with everything else he needed to do, he left the pharmacy with a small bag in his hand. He walked outside and pulled a small, rectangular box out of the bag.

* * *

"Liberty!" JT called out to her as she walked by him in the hallway. Liberty stopped and turned around as JT approached her. "I got you some ginger tea. It's supposed help with the morning sickness," JT said, handing her a box of tea.

"That's sweet. Thank you," Liberty replied.

"Have you thought about options or anything?" JT asked her.

"Not really," she replied.

"Liberty, do you realize what having a kid means? I mean, for your future it's just not logical."

"JT, I don't want to argue, okay?"

"Alright. Just let me help you, okay?" JT replied.

"I have an ultrasound at 2. Come with me?" Liberty asked him.

"Yeah, of course," JT replied.

* * *

Liberty spent the rest of the day thinking about her options and everything JT said. She knew that having a kid would make everything harder, and it was definitely not part of her life plan. _But plans change..._ she thought. She knew they could do it, even though things would be tougher. Liberty always liked a challenge anyway. She thought it made life more interesting. But she also realized that this was a challenge that she didn't want to take on unless she had JT by her side. The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"You ready to go?" JT asked her. Liberty nodded and they walked outside together to JT's car. They sat in silence all the way to the doctor's office. Their silence continued once they were inside the waiting room of the doctor's office.

JT finally broke the silence. "So... do you think it's a boy or a girl?" JT asked.

"I haven't really thought about that," Liberty replied. "A boy, maybe? What do you think?"

"I don't know," JT said. "I was just curious what you thought."

"Liberty Van Zandt?" The doctor called out after what seemed like forever.

"Yes, I'm Liberty," Liberty said, walking over to the doctor, JT behind her.

"I'm Marie Emerson, or Dr. Emerson," she said shaking Liberty's hand. Dr. Emerson was very pretty, with long, wavy blonde hair that flowed down her back, and bright green eyes. "You're here for an ultrasound, correct?"

"Yes," Liberty replied.

"And have you seen another doctor before this?" Dr. Emerson asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Alright, well let's go on back!" Dr. Emerson said. She also seemed very cheerful. She led JT and Liberty back to a room. "Okay Liberty, first we need to weigh you, so step on the scale." Liberty did as she was told. "Alright, looks good," Dr. Emerson said. "Now if you'll remove your jacket and sit up here we can start the ultrasound." Liberty took off her jacket and sat in the chair, which was leaned back. "I assume you're the baby's father?" Dr. Emerson asked JT.

"Yeah. My name's JT Yorke," he said.

"You know, many of the teen mothers I see in here were left alone by the fathers. It's nice to see you here, helping Liberty," Dr. Emerson said.

"I care about her. I couldn't leave her alone to deal with this on her own," JT replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't leave me alone even when I want him to," Liberty said. Dr. Emerson chuckled at that. "Okay Liberty, pull up your shirt so I can put the gel on you." Liberty reluctantly pulled her shirt up, revealing her belly. She started feeling insecure. She didn't want JT seeing her like this. Dr. Emerson rubbed the cool gel on Liberty's stomach and got the monitor ready so they could see the baby.

"Are you nervous?" JT whispered to Liberty. Liberty just nodded, not trusting her voice. "Me too," JT whispered in response. He held out his hand and Liberty took his hand and held on tight.

"Here it is!" Dr. Emerson exclaimed, pointing to the baby on the monitor. Liberty and JT just looked at each other, both too nervous to look.

"How does he or she look?" Liberty asked him.

"I don't know... I can't..."

"JT... please..." Liberty said. JT took a deep breath and looked up at the monitor.

"I-It looks... real," JT said, struggling to find the words. He found himself not being able to look away. Liberty turned her head to look too, also not knowing what to say.

"Everything looks great, and the baby is healthy. You're 21 weeks, Liberty," said Dr. Emerson. Liberty nodded. "Would you guys like to know the gender?" Dr. Emerson asked. JT and Liberty looked at each other again.

"I do if you do," JT said.

"Okay," Liberty said, "tell us."

"It's a boy!" Dr. Emerson exclaimed.

"Knew it," Liberty said. JT smiled.

* * *

"Passed with flying colors. Like mother, like son," JT said to Liberty as they walked out of the doctor's office.

"They'll be happy to hear that at the adoption agency," Liberty replied.

"Really? You sure?" JT asked her.

"No I don't want to give our baby up, but you do obviously."

"Liberty, it's not that easy. We have lives ahead of us. School and jobs…" JT said as he sat down on a bench and Liberty sat next to him.

"So? We can do it. All of it," Liberty tried to tell him. JT didn't reply. He was looking at the ultrasound picture the doctor gave them. "JT? You okay?"

"I-I'm not sure I really want to give him up either. It's just, when I look at him, I feel like I can't give him up," JT said, not being able to take his eyes off the picture.

"That's how I feel every time I feel him move," Liberty replied. JT didn't reply again. Liberty looked over at him. He was still staring at the picture. Liberty leaned in and kissed his cheek. JT looked over at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Because you needed it," Liberty replied. Liberty then said something she wanted to say since they broke up, "I love you , JT." JT smiled upon hearing this, happy that she felt the same way. "Whatever you want to do, I'm fine with it," Liberty said. JT stood up.

"Let's keep this baby," JT said, smiling ear to ear. Liberty stood up and threw her arms around him and her embraced her body in his arms. "I love you so much Liberty. I never stopped," he said softly into her ear.

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5: Me, You, and My Medication

**A/N: This chapter is named after the song _Me, You, and My Medication_ by Boys Like Girls. This _may_ be a two part chapter but I'm not totally sure about that yet. (Meaning that I will name another chapter after the same song, like I did with _Cold Parts 1 and 2,_ and the chapters will also explore similar themes.) If I do decide to do that, the second part will probably be the chapter after the next one.**

* * *

"Liberty, did you understand the English homework?" Emma asked Liberty at her locker.

"Yeah. Did you?" Liberty replied.

"Not really," said Emma.

"I'll help you with it at lunch, then."

"Okay, thanks!"

"How are you today, my lady?" JT asked as he hugged Liberty from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Whoa. When did you two get back together?" Emma asked.

"Awww!" Manny exclaimed as she walked by.

"Yesterday," Liberty answered.

"What happened yesterday?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, what happened? You didn't tell me, JT," Toby said. Just then the bell rang.

"I'll tell you guys later," JT said, as Emma, Manny, and Toby started walking to class, JT and Liberty following behind with his arm around her shoulders.

"So Liberty, I was thinking that we should tell my grandma and your parents about the baby today after school," JT said quietly as they sat down next to each other in class.

"Do we have to?" Liberty asked, not wanting to tell her parents yet.

"Yes. They're going to find out eventually, we should just tell them now and get it over with," JT replied. "I know you're scared about what you're father will do, but we'll tell them together. And we can tell my grandma first."

Liberty sighed. "Okay," she agreed.

* * *

"So,what happened with you two yesterday?" Toby asked JT and Liberty that day at lunch.

"Yeah why are you two suddenly back together?" Emma asked.

"Well, yesterday I had a doctors appointment and he came with me," Liberty started.

"And we decided to keep and raise our son," JT said.

"And then I told him I still loved him and now we're back together!" said Liberty.

"Awww!" exclaimed Manny.

"So your baby's a boy?" asked Toby asked.

"Yep!" JT smiled. "JT Jr.!

"We are not naming him JT. Jr.," Liberty laughed.

"You don't have a name for him yet?" Emma asked.

"No, we'll do that after we have everything else figured out," Liberty replied.

"Have you told your families about the baby yet?" Toby asked.

"No, the only one who knows is Danny," replied Liberty.

"We're gonna tell them tonight, starting with my grandma," said JT.

"If you want, you two can still come over to my place any time and ask my mom for advice. She'd be happy to help," said Emma.

"Can we go tomorrow morning?" JT asked.

"Of course!" Emma replied.

"Thanks," replied JT. The bell rang. "I'll see you after class," JT said as he kissed Liberty.

"See you," she replied.

* * *

"You ready to do this?" JT asked Liberty as they stood outside of his house.

"Not really," Liberty replied.

"Well we have to. Just remember that whatever happens, we still have each other and that's all that matters," JT smiled.

Liberty sighed. "You're right."

"Now let's go," JT said as they went inside his house.

"Grandma, I'm home!" JT called.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cooney," said Liberty.

"Liberty! I am so happy you've taken this one back! Luck of the Irish he's got!" Mrs. Cooney exclaimed.

"We're both very lucky," Liberty replied.

"Speaking of which... um... we're having a baby," JT said, nervously looking down at the ground.

Mrs. Cooney's face turned from a joyful smile to a frown. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah, we are. We're gonna be parents," said JT.

"James Tiberius, do you have any idea what it takes to raise a child? You are far, far to young."

"Well I thought that you could help us. You raised mom and me," JT replied.

"And I'm not planning to spend my retirement going through it again. Have you thought about adoption?" Mrs. Cooney asked.

"We considered it, but no," Liberty said.

"Look Gram, we love each other, okay? That's all that matters. The rest we'll figure out," said JT.

"The way your father figured it out by leaving you and your mother when the going got rough?" retorted Mrs. Cooney.

"I'm not like him. Not at all," JT said, defending himself. Mrs. Cooney just looked at him. He turned to face Liberty. "Let's go," he said as he and Liberty walked out together.

"JT, please don't make me do this," Liberty begged as they walked to her house.

"Liberty, we can't keep avoiding this. We have to tell your parents," JT told her.

"After what happened with your grandma?"

"So she didn't take it so well," JT replied, trying to brush it off.

"That's nothing. Your grandma's a lamb, my parents are lions!" Liberty said.

"Liberty, you're their daughter. Maybe they'll understand."

"It's not my mother, it's my father. He'll kick me out guaranteed."

"Let him, okay? Because we're gonna get our own place," JT replied.

"Are you serious?" Liberty asked. JT smiled and nodded.

"I could use my spelling bee money," said Liberty.

"Yeah, and I'll take more shifts at the pharmacy," JT said.

"So we're not telling them?" Liberty asked.

"Not yet. Because before we jump we better have a safety net," JT said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

* * *

"Danny, are mom and dad home yet?" Liberty asked when she got home.

"No," Danny replied.

"Good," said Liberty.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I just didn't want them to ask where I was," said Liberty.

"Why? Where were you? I'm curious now," said Danny.

"Just out with JT," Liberty answered.

"Ah yes, the guy who knocked you up," Danny retorted.

"Danny, I thought we sorted this out a few days ago. Plus, we're back together now, since my appointment yesterday," Liberty replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. How was it?" Danny asked.

"Fine. Everything seems to be fine with the baby," Liberty told him.

"That's good," said Danny. "So when are you telling mom and dad?"

"I'm avoiding it for as long as possible. Dad will probably kick me out," Liberty said.

"Yep, he probably will," Danny agreed.

* * *

Liberty woke up early the next morning to get ready to go to Emma's house with JT to talk to Mrs. Nelson. She did what she seemed to do every morning after waking up; she went to bathroom and threw up, then washed her mouth out with water and brushed her teeth. She took off her pajamas and rested her hand on her nude belly, staring at it in the mirror and feeling her baby move. _I can't believe any of this is really happening,_ she thought. She threw on a loose black shirt and a pair of black pants, then brushed out her hair and headed downstairs and put on her shoes. Her mom wasn't up yet and her dad was already at work, so she left a note.

 _Went to Emma's to get a head start on a project with her and Manny. Be back in a few hours._

 _-Liberty_

After leaving the note on the table, she went outside the front door, where JT was already waiting for her.

"Hey!" Liberty greeted JT, embracing him in a hug.

"Hey," JT replied, hugging her back and rubbing her back. "Emma said that we can go over there now if we want."

"Okay, I guess we'll go then," said Liberty. They talked a bit more on the way there.

"So I was thinking, what if we got on student welfare to help us? Like Sean did when his brother moved," JT said.

"That's a good idea! We'll need all the help we can get," Liberty replied.

"Great. We can talk more about this later," JT said as he knocked on Emma's door. A few seconds later Emma opened the door with Manny by her side, as usual.

"There's the happy couple!" Emma greeted them as they both stepped inside.

"More like lost and stressed out," JT jokingly replied.

"Mom! You have visitors!" Emma called. A few seconds later, Mrs. Nelson came downstairs holding Jack, Emma's two-year-old brother.

"Hi Mrs. Nelson," JT said.

"Hi," said Liberty.

"JT! Liberty! What are you two doing here?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Well, we were wondering that if you weren't too busy, if maybe you could tell us what it's like being a teen mom? And if you had any advice for us? I'm pregnant..." said Liberty.

"Of course! I always have time to help. Sit down," Mrs. Nelson said as she sat down on the couch, Jack on her lap. Liberty sat down next to her, resting her hands in her lap, and JT sat next to Liberty, putting his arm around her shoulder while Emma and Manny sat in chairs behind them. "So what have you two done to prepare so far?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"Well, I got a job," said JT.

"And we've talked to the counselor at school, and I had a doctor's appointment a few days ago," Liberty continued.

"And we told my grandma yesterday."

"Liberty, have you told your parents yet?" Mrs. Nelson asked.

"No. I can't," Liberty replied.

"Why not? Liberty, you have to tell them. And you never know, my mom was surprisingly supportive. Maybe your parents will surprise you, too," said Mrs. Nelson.

"It's not my mom I'm worried about, I think she'll be more likely to understand, but my dad... he'd probably kick me out. And my mom will just go along with anything my dad says," Liberty explained.

"And her dad already hates me. This is will just make him hate me more," said JT.

"Tell your mom first, when your dad is out of the house. Then tell your dad later, when you're ready, but do it as soon as possible," Mrs. Nelson said. Liberty nodded. "Something I would recommend is going to the classes they have for young parents at the community center. Those really helped me, and you'll meet other people like you." They both nodded.

"Any more advice you have for us?" Liberty asked.

"When people at school start to find out, try not to care what they think. And if you do, then at least pretend you don't. They don't know you and this is none of their business."

"How are we gonna balance school and taking care of a kid?" JT asked.

"Well, while at school, you could ask your parents to help out," Mrs. Nelson suggested.

"Not sure about that. My grandma doesn't really want to help out," replied JT. "We were actually thinking about getting our own apartment to make it easier for us to take care of him together."

"Where are you gonna get the money for that?" Manny asked.

"It only has to be a small apartment. We'll use the money we've already saved, plus I'm taking more shifts at my job. We were also thinking about getting on student welfare to help us, like Sean did," JT explained.

"Living on your own and taking care of a kid without help at such a young age will be tough, but if this is what you really wanna do, then go for it," said Mrs. Nelson.

"They won't be completely without help. Manny and I will help whenever you guys need it. And I bet Toby will too," Emma said.

"Thanks guys," Liberty replied.

After giving them some more advice, Mrs. Nelson wished them luck, and JT and Liberty thanked her for her help and left. JT and Liberty didn't talk much as they walked back to Liberty's house. Liberty picked up on JT's unusual amount of silence, and could tell something was up with him.

"You okay?" Liberty asked him.

"Yeah. I'm fine," He replied, not looking up from the ground.

"JT, I can tell something's bothering you," Liberty said, sitting down on the steps leading to her back door.

"It's nothing," he insisted, sitting down next to her.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is it about what your grandma said yesterday about your father?" Liberty asked again after getting no reply to the previous question.

"Wow. How'd you guess?" JT asked.

"Because I know you," Liberty replied. "JT, you're nothing like him. You're a great boyfriend, and I know you'll be a great father too."

"You really mean that?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Liberty replied, kissing him.

"Thanks," JT replied.

"I think I'm ready to tell my mom now," said Liberty.

"Alright, let's go then," JT said.

"I kinda want to do this on my own," Liberty explained.

"Okay, no problem. I should probably get to work now anyway. Tell me what happens later," JT replied, standing up. Liberty stood up too.

"I will. Love you," she said.

"Love you too. Good luck," JT said, hugging her.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Liberty called when she got inside.

"Hello Liberty. How did working on the project go?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked.

"Fine," Liberty replied. "Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure. Is this about school?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked, sitting down at the table. Liberty sat down next to her.

"No. It's... It's something else," said Liberty. "This is really hard to say... Please try not to be mad at me." Liberty took a deep breath. "Mom, I don't know how to say this, but... I'm pregnant," Liberty finally managed to say.

Mrs. Van Zandt was silent for a few seconds. Finally she let out a big sigh and said, "Liberty, how could you let this happen?"

"I'm sorry. We tried to be careful, but accidents happen," Liberty explained.

"Liberty, you and JT shouldn't have even been doing that kind of stuff in the first place."

"Mom, I'm mature enough to make my own decisions."

"How long did you keep this a secret from me, Liberty?"

"Well... I'm 21 weeks right now..." Liberty replied.

"Why would you wait so long to tell me about this?" Mrs. Van Zandt asked.

"I was scared of what you'd say..." Liberty answered.

"Liberty, you know I'd still love you no matter what," Mrs. Van Zandt said, pulling her daughter into a hug, starting to cry.

"I love you too, mom. I'm just so scared." Liberty hugged her mom back, salty tears starting to fall from her deep hazel eyes as well. "Please don't tell dad yet," Liberty begged her mom, still hugging her. "I'm too scared of what he'll do."

"I won't yet. But you'll have to eventually," Mrs. Van Zandt said, pulling away from the hug, wiping a stray tear from her eye with her finger.

"Do you wanna see the picture of the baby from the doctor's office?" Liberty asked. Her mom nodded. Liberty pulled the picture out of the wallet and gave it to her mom. Mrs. Van Zandt looked at it for a few minutes.

* * *

JT was at work at the pharmacy, when Jay came in, yet again.

"No five finger discount this time. I promise," Jay said to JT. "Working even more hours?"

"Well, it's a job that pays," JT replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"Well, this is where the big bucks are, right?" said Jay.

"Yeah, minimum wage. I'm a real rich guy," JT said sarcastically.

"Your problem stock boy, tunnel vision. You need money, get creative," replied Jay.

"Jay, spare me the lame ass scheme."

"Shut up and listen. Look you have behind the counter privileges where the good stuff is. You ever hear of Oxycodone? It's a pain killer. I know people who would be willing to sell their mothers to get their hands on this stuff. You've got it right back there. Buckets of it," Jay explained.

JT glared at him. "You know what, Jay? Shut up. I don't need any of your stupid advice."

"Whatever, stock boy," Jay said, leaving.

After JT finished his shift that night, he went outside and took another small, rectangular box out of his pocket. He took a cigarette out of the box and reached into his other pocket to pull out a lighter. He lit up the cigarette and then took a long drag, puffing out a gray cloud of smoke, closing his eyes and feeling instant relief from all his stress. He let out a hard cough from the smoke left in his lungs. He took another puff, feeling relaxed, drifting into a nice, loose, blissful ecstasy.


End file.
